


Robyn

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I wrote something nice for once, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Tim runs into someone he once saved.





	Robyn

The night was dark like most nights in Gotham, but that didn't matter to Tim he was happy. Truly happy, that feeling didn't visit him... ever so he savored it as he thought back to the woman he had seen on the streets. She was dressed in normal clothes and was holding an infant close to her when she saw him and had waved for him to come over. Years of training made him wary, so Tim approached with caution. He saw that indeed the woman was holding a newborn and was smiling so big, he wondered why she wanted him to come over. He made sure that there was room in between them that he could fight or flee in he had to.

"Red Robin, this is my baby. I wanted to tell you so I could thank you. You saved my life and introduced me to my husband." She babbled quite happily. "I was on my way home when some men stopped me, and they were going to.. well you stopped them before anything bad could happen to me. I was crying and in a terrible state so when the police came you requested Officer Mitchell. Well, later I saw him and we went out and it just clicked. We got married and now, this is our daughter Robyn." 

Tim didn't say anything at first he looked at the tiny little human asleep in her mother's arms. "Can, I mean could I hold her?" He asked quietly as he marveled at how someone so tiny could make him feel like he did something right like he made a difference, unwittingly.

"Sure. Be sure to support her head." The new mother carefully laid her baby in Red Rodin's strong arms. 

"She's so little and perfect." He said barely above a whisper as he cradled the child close to his Kevlar coated chest. He handed her back soon after he was given her.

"Thank you for naming her after me." Tim said as the mother went inside her apartment. 

"Thank you, for all you do for Gotham. It's the least I could do." 

Tim finished patrol, but the smile the baby put on his face didn't disappear when he ran into thugs or when Damian said he was the best Robin. He was the Robin that had a baby named after him.


End file.
